Kayleigh
Kayleigh Turner, '''labeled '''The Dumb Blonde, '''is one of Nico's characters competition, story, and RP characters. '''Credit For Design: CaVi! About Kayleigh If you were asked to describe Kayleigh in just one word, you would probably say that she’s ‘one-of-a-kind’. Despite being a stereotypical dumb blonde, Kayleigh always manages to show everyone else that she’s not as dumb as people might imagine her to be. Kayleigh always liked messing with people’s heads, making them believe one thing when it’s really another. She can be somewhat a manipulator, but always manages to do it in a rather playful way that manages to intrigue whoever witnesses it. Kayleigh enjoys having new experiences, and making each and every day count. She wants to die in an exciting death . Heck, she wants everything about her life to be exciting. Kayleigh has her two besties, Skyler and Briana, who she always gets into wacky adventures (if they don’t do that themselves). Kayleigh also has Dex as her ‘party organizer’ and they both swear that one day, they’ll be throwing parties for famous people like Rihanna or B.O.B. However, Kayleigh is closest with Riley, a girl who also has a very curious mind and a heart of a fairy. They both always go to crazy adventures together, and are considered by their fellow classmates as ‘The Crazy Chicas’. Boys normally think of Kayleigh as cute by first sight, but once they get to know her they think that’s she too dumb and weird. In her free time, Kayleigh enjoys making fish cakes and riding her unicycle all around the city. Kayleigh signed up to Total Drama to have adventures...she isn't sure what the show is mostly about, but she knows some adventure will be involved in it! Ten Words To Describe Her #Airhead-y #Crazy #Hyperactive #Confusing #Party-Loving #Different #Wild #Loud #Unpredictable #Happy People That Have Owned Her In Kayleigh's case I'mma put who have owned her, her as Kylie, and her sisters as well *Nico *Mariah *CaVi *CJ *Ray *Carla Relationships Kayleigh will date anyone really, but she rather prefers nerdy and shy geeks. Most guys in her school have considered her hot, but then they shove it off after they see how crazy and dumb Kayleigh really is. When it comes to her friendships, Kayleigh has quite a trio with Skyler and Bria. The three are considered as the Fluttershy-Rainbow Dash-Pinkie Pie trio in human version, since Kayleigh is hyper like Pinkie Pie, Skyler is tomboy-ish like Rainbow Dash, and Briana is shy like Fluttershy. Kayleigh at first used to hate Dex, but then became friends with him afterwards, them often discussing parties and throwing parties together, as well as pranking their fellow friends and sometimes their enemies. A.T. has always said Kayleigh is the best friend she could have ever asked for, and when she isn't with Aaron, she's hanging out with Kayleigh. Mallory and Kayleigh are very close friends, and it has been said in the future that Kayleigh would babysit Mallory's daughter, Sarah. Kayleigh and Riley are besties, as both can be considered silly and crazy. As anyone, Kayleigh hates Tiara, mostly by how badly Tiara treats Briana. Audition Kayleigh was seen in a kitchen filled with frosting everywhere, even on her clothes! Kayleigh: Hi! I'm Kayleigh..I think, but you can call me Ky, Koko, Kuku, Kaká, or Cocoa! I'm baking one of my favorite type of cakes...fish cakes! Ooops, almost forgot the fish! *throws a fish into the mixing bowl* I want to be accepted so that when I win I move to the Antartica with Santa Claus! And I'll live in an igloo with a panda eating fish cake ALL DAY! *starts spinning around the kitchen randomly* Kayleigh's Dad: KAYLEEIGH! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO OUR KITCHEN! THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GROUNDED! *short pause* Kayleigh: ...YOU'LL NEVER GET ME ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE! Kayleigh jumps up on her unicycle and rides it all over her neighboorhood, a town in Denver, and starts to scream like a crazy maniac while her dad chases her as the audition tape ends. Online Profile What’s your best quality? My abiligutus to make FISH CAKES! Faves? (Music, colour, movie, food) *Any party song! *Color Seventeen! *Green Again! *FISH CAKES! Describe your craziest dream. When I dreamed that I fell on a hole and I kept falling on the hole and then I was caught by....A FAKE BLONDE! *dramatic gasp* Best memory from childhood? The first fish cake I EVER MADE! Most embarrassing moment at school? When I fell in a hole and was catched by a *dramatic gasp* FAKE BLONDE! ...wait, didn't I say that already? Describe the first job you ever had. When I signed up for the bake sale so that I couldn't have to take the exam final on October...or was it August? idk...well anyways it was hard! I had to SELL my beautiful fish cakes WITHOUT CRYING so that I didn't end up looking like a racoon in a water park! ...or atleast that's what my teacher told me to do. EITHER WAY....it was hard :C Ten years from now, what are you doing? New food namer! No, actress! No, TRASH WOMAN!!! My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? IDK! It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? EAT FISH CAKE AS I SCREAM THE ALPHABET BACKWARDS....if I can learn it first :3 Old Design Nothing was really changed. Her name was originally Kylie, and she wasn't considered stupid, she was just crazy! Quotes "Sometimes a girl can surprise you."--Kayleigh "Kayleigh...you are so random!" --Skyler "This calls for a celebration!" --Kayleigh Trivia *Kayleigh has one of the longest history of all my OCs. *Kayleigh hates fake blondes, since she feels like they're wannabes. After all, Kayleigh is a natural blonde. *Kayleigh biggest dream is to fly, give birth to fish cakes, and get a llama so she can turn it into a My Little Pony and ride her all day long. *Kaylegh sees the clouds as marshmellows, reason why she wants to fly. So she can eat them. *Kayleigh is the worst cook of all my OCs x3 *Her birthday is on December 22nd **Her zodiac sign is Capricorn ♍ Gallery At The Mall.png|Kayleigh with her two best friends, Skyler and Bria Arguing.png|Kayleigh and her dad's relationship... Kayleigh drop of shame.png|Kayleigh takes the drop of shame Kayleigh's Icon.png|Kayleigh's icon Kylie's confessional.png|Kayleigh using the TDWT confessional Let your hair down.png|Kayleigh with her hair down Girls Night! (Kayleigh and Bria).png|Kayleigh and Briana partying Sleepover Party!.png|Kayleigh hits Briana with a pillow on a sleepover party Category:Females Category:The Light Side of the Force Category:Nico's Characters Category:Competition Characters Category:Story Characters Category:RP characters